


Attenzioni silenti

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Writober 2018, erwinweek, erwinweek 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: L'aula di musica era sempre deserta all'ora di pranzo ed era lì, che Erwin e Levi si incontravano in gran segreto. Non che ci fosse chissà cosa da nascondere: la relazione tra due studenti non era chissà quale scandalo, eppure la decisione era stata unanime.





	Attenzioni silenti

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)! || Scritta per l' _[Erwin Smith Week 2018](http://erwin-week.tumblr.com/)_  
>  **Prompts:** Labbra (red list) || School (erwinweek)

L'aula di musica era sempre deserta all'ora di pranzo ed era lì, che Erwin e Levi si incontravano in gran segreto. Non che ci fosse chissà cosa da nascondere: la relazione tra due studenti non era chissà quale scandalo, eppure la decisione era stata unanime.  
Erwin amava la propria privacy, Levi allo stesso modo non apprezzava essere vittima di pettegolezzi vista e considerata anche la popolarità di Erwin nella scuola. Era stato facile, molto più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto sperare, iniziare a uscire insieme.  
Una dichiarazione sul retro della scuola, tra l'erba e vicino al campetto da basket. Levi era arrossito, preso in contropiede: d'altronde, un primino che riceveva una dichiarazione da un alunno dell'ultimo anno era quantomai strano. Specialmente se maschio, specialmente se questo studente era la stella sportiva della scuola e aveva ai suoi piedi chissà quante ragazze.  
Eppure Erwin aveva messo a tacere qualsiasi tipo di rimostranza con un sorriso. Un sorriso ampio e pieno,  _bellissimo_. D'altronde Levi aveva avuto una cotta per lui fin dal primo giorno e, stupidamente, non aveva neppure mai provato ad avvicinarlo. Ci aveva pensato Erwin, con quel suo atteggiamento solare e gentile, determinato e deciso, proprio come quando faceva canestro. Tutti i muscoli in tensione e il sudore che scivolava...  
«Levi? Tutto ok?» gli domandò il ragazzo dai capelli color grano; aveva quegli occhi incredibili, che gli facevano venire voglia di fissarlo per sempre. Era gentile e aveva lo sguardo buono, molto più buono di chiunque Levi avesse mai incontrato durante la sua vita.  
Si limitò ad annuire, appoggiando la testa contro il suo petto, prima di sollevare lo sguardo su di lui, osservandogli la bocca.  
Non sapeva perché – forse era per via di quel sorriso solare – ma non riusciva proprio a togliersi la bocca di Erwin dalla mente; le labbra erano piene, ma allo stesso tempo perfettamente squadrate. Avevano un sapore dolce, erano morbide e premurose quando gli baciavano le labbra o il collo, facendolo fremere tutto.  
«Mi piacciono i tuoi baci.» sussurrò poi, consapevole che, nel dirlo, avrebbe spinto Erwin direttamente a dargli un altro lungo bacio dal sapore dolcissimo. Un bacio lungo, atteso, ma allo stesso tempo conosciuto.  
Labbra contro labbra, anima contro anima. Era bello, come sempre e Levi si lasciò cullare da quella silenziosa consapevolezza che vivere quel momento era la cosa più giusta da fare.


End file.
